


I Lived

by knighthart



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drama, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, James "Rhodey" Rhodes-centric, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Romance, Slice of Life, Songfic, Tony is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 17:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19338784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knighthart/pseuds/knighthart
Summary: Rhodey thinks about Tony and in their past together.





	I Lived

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my language so be nice. You can fine me on twt as @StarkX23

Rhodey was walking toward the labs. Morgan and Riri were there working on Riri's armor. Riri was giving the girl some tips and Morgan was starving for everything that the woman could teach her. It was kind of funny how Riri growing up admiring him and Tony and now Tony's daughter was growing up with her as her hero. 

When the lab's door opened Rhodey was welcome by some indie song that would make Tony turn in his grave. He was about to call the girls when the music change and then it was like Rhodey was pushed to his past. He just stood there with unfocused eyes and a little sad smiled on his face. He closed his eyes.

 

Hope when you take that jump  
You don't fear the fall  
Hope when the water rises  
You built a wall  
Hope when the crowd screams out  
They're screaming your name  
Hope if everybody runs  
You choose to stay

 

"You know, you should go out more platypus," Tony said with a big smile. He just arrived from a party and found Rhodey studying in their dorm. Tony's hair was wild and his eyes were sparkling with join and happiness. "I missed you there."

"I have a test tomorrow," Rhodey said giving Tony a smile. "Also, you don't look like you missed me that much," He said raising an eyebrow and making Tony laugh. Tony sat by his side and put his head on Rhodey's shoulder.

 

"Of course I missed you. That is why I came back early," Tony said. "What is the point of partying if your best friend isn't there?"

"You didn't have to," Rhodey said supporting his head on Tony's.

"I know, I wanted anyway. Also, now I can help you," Tony said. 

"You know I can do this by myself, right? You don't need to find excuses to be here with me," Rhodey pointed.

 

"You were the one that didn't believe that I missed you," Tony said smiling. Rhodey looked at him, he was smiling too.

"I missed you too, Tones," He said.

 

Hope that you fall in love  
And it hurts so bad  
The only way you can know  
You gave it all you had  
And I hope that you don't suffer  
But take the pain  
Hope when the moment comes,  
You'll say

Rhodey got home and found Tony drunk. His eyes were red and he had this maniac look that he always get after working hours and hours without a break. He was programming something and it was probably the A.I that he said he wanted to do.

 

"Are you ok?" Rhodey asked with a gentle voice. Tony looked at him, he facked a big smiled and shook his head.

 

"Of course I am, I am perfect, one hundred percent. There is absolutely nothing wrong with me," Tony said rushing his words. Rhodey sighed and sat by his side on the bad.

 

"I heard rumors that you cheated that girl you were going out," Rhodey pointed and Tony stopped typing. "I know you wouldn't do that because you are talking about her since last month. So I guess that she broke up with you and started the rumors, right?" Tony sighed.

"Did I tell you that I hate the fact that you are smart?"

 

"Well, I don't need to be a genius to read you," Rhodey said putting his arms around Tony. "You should stop doing it. You should stop falling in love with people that you know will break your heart."

"Yes, Sunset broke my heart so what? Let it be, I will be fine in a week," Tony said with angry.

 

"Tony, look at me," Rhodey said and Tony obey. "What she did was wrong and you deserve better."

 

"Well, it is a shame the better doesn't love me that way," Tony said and Rhodey raised an eyebrow.

 

"So, there is another person," Rhodey said.

 

"You know, Rhodey," Tony said with a smirky smile on his face. "For someone so smart and that can read me so well, sometimes you are dumb as fuck," And then Tony panicked, noticing what he just said.

 

Rhodey's eyes opened wide when he made the links.

 

"Oh," Rhodey said.

"Forget about it," Tony said getting up and closing his computer. I will go to the library.

"Wait," Rhodey said getting up and holding Tony's arm. "Wait," He said once more.

 

And then Tony's brown eyes were facing him.

 

"You don't need to do nothing about it," Tony said.

"I can't believe you think I am a better person," Rhodey said and then Tony smiled at him with love.

"How couldn't I?" He asked.

 

And then Rhodey kissed him and Tony kissed back.

 

I, I did it all  
I, I did it all  
I owned every second that this world could give  
I saw so many places, the things that I did  
Yeah with every broken bone  
I swear I lived

 

Tony and Rhodey were dancing. That was their first time in a gay nightclub. A Drag dressed as Madona was by their side kissing a Drag dressed as Cher. Rhodey never saw Tony so happy before and Rhodey never felt so happy as well. He never felt so full and warm.

 

He could cry.

 

He really could cry.

 

"See?" Tony said in his ear. "This is what you lost when you just study and don't get fun. Life happens out there while you are worried about it."

And Tony was right in some way, but he would never understand how hard was for Rhodey get where he was. But Rhodey didn't want to think about that now.

 

He was living a little.

"Yeah, I think I can take more breaks," Rhodey said and then kissed Tony.

 

Hope that you spend your days  
But they all add up  
And when that sun goes down  
Hope you raise your cup  
I wish that I could witness  
All your joy and all your pain  
But until my moment comes  
I'll say

 

And then life got hard and they grow up.

"I can't do that anymore," Tony said. They were in bed, Rhodey was holding Tony and trying not to think about how much time would take them to meet again since Rhodey was being sent to war. "Every time you go I worried and I am not like this Rhodey. You know I am not like this, you know I support you, but I...." Tony sighed. "I can't afford to lose you."

And Rhodey understands, he really did. Tony lost his mother and Jarvis not a long time ago. Tony was afraid of losing him too and Rhodey knew what it would do with the other man.

"You won't lose me," Rhodey said lying.

"You can't promise that," Tony said and then he turned to look at Rhodey. Rhodey could see the tears in his eyes. "It is like our time just got over. I am the CEO now and you are in the air-force and it is like our time is over."

Rhodey put a hand in his face.

"Maybe is over just for now," Rhodey said.

I, I did it all  
I, I did it all  
I owned every second that this world could give  
I saw so many places, the things that I did  
Yeah with every broken bone  
I swear I lived

 

"I know how you felt now," Tony said when they meet after The Battle of New York. "Pepper is thinking about breaking up with me. You know, all these years I thought about how you felt when we broke up and now I get this. It sucks," Tony said and Rhodey smiled.

"It does, but it doesn't mean it will be the end of you," Rhodey said. "Maybe just that you guys just weren't meant to be. Just like you and I, maybe you guys are just better as friends," Rhodey said.

"Maybe. Did you ever blamed me for giving up so easily?" Tony asked.

 

"Tony, you never gave up on us, maybe our romantic relationship, but it was the mature thing to do. We were young, you aren't in a good place, we were building our lives. There was too much going on, but we were always there for each other," Rhodey said and Tony smiled at him.

"This is getting too emotional, burger?" Tony asked.

"Burger," Rhodey said.

With every broken bone  
I swear I lived  
With every broken bone  
I swear I lived

God, they got so many good moments and bad moments and yet that felt like it wasn't enough. But it was a good life, wasn't it? Tony and he never followed separated paths, Tony marriage, he had a kid, he was a hero. Rhodey now was retired and with a chair job, he found love again and now he was about to adopt a kid with Carol.

 

Life moved on.

Rhodey smiled, there were a few tears in his eyes, but they aren't sad tears, well not totally. It was the kind of tears that you get when you acknowledge life when you feel it deep in your bones and in your heart. The kind of feeling that the world nostalgia can't complete transmitting.

Morgan and Riri were still talking and smiling and they didn't see Rhodey there. They reminded Rhodey a lot of Tony. Rhodey sighed and then he brushed his tears off.

"Hey, Riri. Your girlfriend arrived from her mission," Rhodey said. "She is fine, but she is in the medical bay."

"Morgan, I am going to see Viv, but since Rhodey is here you can continue work on the armor, ok?" Riri said and then looked at Rhodey. "Keep an eye on her?"

"Of course," Rhodey said walking towards Morgan while Riri got out of the lad.

"I am not a kid anymore, you know? At my age, my father could work alone," Rhodey smiled and messed up the sixteen years old's hair.

"I know kid, but is your mother's rules. You wanna work in the Avenger's lab you have to get someone to watch you. God knows what you would create if we let you alone." Morgan rolled her eyes.

 

Yeah, life moved on.

 

And somehow was almost the same.

 

I, I did it all  
I, I did it all  
I owned every second that this world could give  
I saw so many places, the things that I did  
Yeah with every broken bone  
I swear I lived


End file.
